You Needed Me
by SunniDanni
Summary: A songfic in dedication to the love that could be Fujioka Haruhi & Morinozuka Takashi.


_**Sometimes, you hear some songs and a feeling comes over you.**_

For me, You Needed Me **by Anne Murray stirred something in me. I imagine Haruhi singing this to Takashi in her limited songbird capacity. Full of love and devotion. I hope you hear it the way I do.****

* * *

**

**You Needed Me**

_I cried a tear  
__You wiped it dry  
__I was confused  
__You cleared my mind  
__I sold my soul  
__You bought it back for me  
__And held me high  
__And gave me dignity_

Haruhi was sick and tired of the antics of the Tiresome Twins. Their last attempt at dressing her in 'feminine' clothes was to have her in an obscenely mini-skirt and grotesquely flowery top. To top it off, the Kissing Bandit had struck yet again, this time, tripping over the hem of his, as he says

'_Dream wedding gown for my darling daughter! Nothing is too good for you! Haruhiiiiiiii!'_

Why he wore it himself to model it made no sense to her. Falling forward, his lips had landed on her forehead with a loud 'schmuck'. The twins had immediately raised a ruckus about the King being perverted and taking advantage of his 'daughter'… Otherwise, the same old hash.

By the end of the day, Haruhi was frustrated to the point of tears. Packing away the Ootori family china, the day's frustration doubled when the delicate cup slipped from her tired grasp to fall to the ground with a resounding crash. Kyoya simply walked over, gave her the 'That's-going-to-have-to-be-added-to-your-debt' look, then left. The King and twins had immediately come to her rescue, but her dagger filled glare sent them scuttling out of the Music Room. Sighing, she knelt down to pick the pieces when another pair of hands beat her to it.

"Don't worry about it Senior Mori, I can…" she had said.

He continued to silently pick up the broken shards.

Standing together, the silently walked over to the bin, where she lifted the lid and he disposed of the remnants of the once Gnori teacup. Looking up into the warm eyes, Haruhi smiled her appreciation. Senior Mori smiled, ruffled her hair and said but 4 words:

"**I'll pay for it."**

Before she could protest, Senior Hani bounded over and demanded that she let them give her a ride home because she looked so tired. Nodding her acquiesces and submission, she had agreed, to find herself lifted onto Senior Mori's broad shoulder. Hani beamed up at her and said: "This way, you won't get more tired!"

_Somehow you needed me_

In a strange way, it made sense.

_You gave me strength  
__To stand alone again  
__To face the world  
__Out on my own again  
__You put me high  
__Upon a pedestal  
__So high that I could almost see eternity_

Graduation had come and gone with a swiftness that surprised even her.

The moment the 3rd year seniors had left, things in the club had changed for her. No longer was there the comfortable silence of Hani's naps. Gone was the quiet radiance of the protective Kendo champion. She thought of Senior Mori long and often, regularly playing over in her head what had happened that day after club.

And that was the way she was discovered at the Music Room before club 2 weeks before her own graduation. The seniors came back to visit often, and they were coming today. Haruhi shook herself out of her reprieve and got to work preparing the cakes and tea for them.

She always felt so much better when the seniors were here. Like there was nothing that she couldn't do. Haruhi didn't question these feelings, just embraced them and used them.

She was quietly puttering around the room, righting cushions, shifting chairs, placing settings… when Senior Kyoya arrived, early, as usual. She welcomed him warmly, happy to see a familiar face. His implacable façade showed no other expression besides acceptance. Acceptance of her presence, acceptance of her. The usual pleasantries were exchanged and then Kyoya cleared his throat:

"Haruhi," he started, "You've been working very hard for this club for the past 3 years, even after Tamaki and I left."

Haruhi nodded warily and took a seat, gesturing for him to join her.

"I'd like to say first, that even of your own ability; you would have cleared your debt by Graduation. Having said as much, you debt was cleared up about 1 year ago. Before I graduated."

Haruhi simply stayed still and waited. Kyoya would reveal when it pleased him.

"It was Senior Mori who cleared the remainder of your debt. But he didn't want me to tell you then."

Haruhi looked down into her lap. Her hands had laced themselves demurely together unconsciously. She looked back up at Kyoya.

"Thank you for telling me Senior."

That day, Senior Hani and Senior Mori did not come.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two weeks later at her graduation, she believed that she had caught a fleeting glance of Senior Mori, but he disappeared like the mist the moment she looked for him. She wanted to thank him.

_You needed me  
__You needed me_

Thank him for giving her a fresh start once again.

_And I can't believe it's you  
__I can't believe it's true  
__I needed you  
__And you were there  
__And I'll never leave  
__Why should I leave  
__I'd be a fool  
__When I've finally someone who really cares_

Classes at Todai were fast paced, busy, hectic and everything Haruhi could have expected and wanted.

Since graduation, the Twins, who were leaving for Italy to study fashion in another month, had been by her place at least once a fortnight, still trying to get her to model their mother's designs. Haruhi humored them when she felt like it. Or when she liked the outfit.

Tamaki, who had gone back to France to look for his mother once school had finished, returned bearing much food. He had showed up at her doorstep not more than 3 weeks ago, squealing in delight at the sight of his 'daughter' and was promptly knocked out by a bleary and groggy Ranka for it was 8 in the morning.

Haruhi saw little of Senior Kyoya, besides the magazine covers he graced after his father had announced him heir. Once in awhile, he'd call. And they'd chat about old times.

Senior Hani had gone on to Le Cordon Bleu to study to become a Patisserie, and he often sent back Swiss sweets and the likes. Unfortunately, not many survived the trip. She still continued to receive moldy cakes and broken cookies.

Of Senior Mori, nothing was ever said. The only thing she knew was the he had gone on to study Architecture. Where, Hani would not say.

So imagine her surprise to see him sitting outside the entrance of the Business Faculty at Todai one October afternoon. He was leaning back on the wooden bench, his face turned up to the shaded sun, basking in what little sun there was these days. Walking quietly so as not to disturb the comfortable silence, Haruhi joined him on the bench.

"Thank you Senior. I wished I had been able to say that months ago." Haruhi spoke softly.

The said individual slowly lowered and turned his head. He smiled and nodded. Haruhi smiled back.

"Let's have lunch." Mori stated and Haruhi would not have said anything otherwise.

Even being a romantic dunce, Haruhi knew that it was Senior Mori that had always given her the courage and determination to get through what she had once thought to be 'Troublesome Times'.

They had lunch together everyday hence.

_You held my hand  
__When it was cold  
__When I was lost  
__You took me home  
__You gave me hope  
__When I was at the end  
__You turned my life  
__Back into truth again  
__You even called me friend_

November came and exams went. Winter came and the cold stayed.

She was waiting outside the Arts Faculty for their usual lunch appointment. Lunch date.

Her father had called it their daily lunch date. Haruhi smiled absently as she recalled her father's reaction to the news that she and the imposing Senior were seeing each other daily. Her cold hands fiddled with the soft lace along the neckline of the top that her father had presented to her a few days ago.

Shivering slightly, she pulled her winter jacket close, buttoned it up and tied the sash firmly around her petite waist. Shoving her hands into the pockets as deep as possible, she tried her best to mask her nervousness of having lunch at the Morinozuka mansion. He had asked her two lunch dates ago.

"Haruhi," he faltered.

"Yes Senior?" Haruhi's spoonful of Miso soup paused midair as she gave him her undivided attention. The Senior hardly spoke while eating.

Mori looked down at his plate. Haruhi set her spoon down. He looked up back at her. Haruhi simply smiled encouragingly. He had been like this for a few days now. Vaguely indecisive, vaguely, un-Mori like.

He reached into his bag, pulled out a crisp white envelope and placed it on the table. With the softest of sounds, he pushed it across the table to her. On the front it was written 'Fujioka' in flowing calligraphy. Being the only one of the family present, she opened it to find it addressed to her.

It was a formal invitation to the Morinozuka house, bearing the family stamp.

Reading it over, Haruhi looked back up at the man opposite her. She asked only one question:

"What do I need to wear?"

Haruhi's heart warmed at the memory of Mori's smile at her question. Unfortunately, warm hearts didn't always mean warm hands. Was it more of her nervousness that kept her 10 digits like ice cubes or just the cold of winter? Raising them to her face, she breathed hard into them. She hadn't thought to bring gloves as the morning had been warmer. How she regretted it now.

Plumes of her breath fogged up the lenses of her spectacles. Which probably explained why she didn't see the owner of a pair of warm hands that reached for hers. Startled, she looked over her glasses to stare directly into the eyes of the very one she was thinking of. He was concentrating on her hands, rubbing them and blowing over them.

"Sorry for the wait."

"I didn't wait for long." And she smiled at him. She had been smiling more lately.

He smiled back. So had he.

Tucking her left hand with his right one inside his warm pocket, they turned and started towards his vehicle, an E70 BWM X5. The mid-sized SUV was just like its owner, carrying itself with quiet pride, the silent yet efficient engine and just as stable and sturdy. Praised as one of the safest vehicles, Haruhi couldn't agree more that it and its owner were alike in just about every aspect. For Mori made her feel safe.

On route, a lecturer stopped them to speak briefly to Mori. The stately gentleman acknowledged Haruhi before turning back to Mori. She recognized him as Ban Shigeru, a well known 'Ecological Architect' in Japan and she stood at Mori's side, part of the group, but not part of the conversation. Mr. Ban whom was well known for his 'Paper House' and 'Invisible Structure' was very much respected by many, but revered by Mori. She knew this for he had spoken of the Lecturer whenever asked about class.

Indeed, Mori's style in architecture was starting to manifest to be something similar to Mr. Ban's, an embrace between traditional Japan and modernized Western designs. Already Mori was fashioning his final year project to be the design of a space using the 'Universal Flooring' and 'Invisible Structure' that Mr. Ban favored. He had attempted to create a _Shoji_°door by himself some days ago, the successful product now stood separating her room from the living room. Ranka was inordinately proud of it and would boast of it to anyone and everyone, calling it a 'Blessing and Gift from a future Historical Figure!'

Mr. Ban was inquiring about said door, as Mori had mentioned the project to his hero. Thanking Mr. Ban for his guidance, he informed him of the success of the process and once again thanked him for providing a list of suggested shops where he could buy the _washi_ paper.

"So are you using it? Or does it just sit there like a white elephant?" Mr. Ban chuckled.

Mori turned to Haruhi and spoke while looking at her: "A dear friend has honored me by using it in her home."

He smiled at her. She smiled at him. Mr. Ban smiled at the love.

_You gave me strength  
__To stand alone again  
__To face the world  
__Out on my own again  
__You put me high  
__Upon a pedestal  
__So high that I could almost see eternity_

After long years of blissful marriage, Morinozuka Takashi, retired famous architect, loving husband, doting father, incorrigible grandfather, passed away peacefully in his sleep the night of their 60th wedding anniversary.

Haruhi, retired successful lawyer, adoring wife, fair mother, beloved grandmother had slipped out of bed, gone downstairs of the very house that Taka had designed, knocked softly on her daughter's door, waited for her daughter, and told her the news as quietly as possible. Then she let her daughter hold her as the sobs wracked her tiny and wizened frame. Together they broke the news to Haruhi's son who was still in bed a few houses down the street. The children took over the arrangements as Haruhi went back to bed and laid down with the man who had given her so much. She leaned up into the cup of his ear and whispered:

"_**Thank you Takashi. I wish I could be able to say that to you for the next forever."**_

Kissing him on his temple, she leant back down and whispered once again into his ear:

"_**I love you."**_

_You needed me  
__You needed me  
__You needed me  
__You needed me

* * *

_To learn more about Mr. Ban, or perhaps understand what I'm talking about, do go to wikipedia.  
°A room divider or door consisting of translucent _washi_(traditional hand-made Japanese paper) paper over a wooden frame. 


End file.
